


Restraint

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Hierarchy of Need [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Disobeying Orders, Hannigram - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is almost ready for Hannibal to take him, but still needs to undergo more preparation; however, Will's over-eagerness gets him into a bit of trouble. Part 3 of 4 in the Hierarchy of Need series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Restraint

“My name is Will Graham. It’s 7:59 pm. I’m in Baltimore, Maryland. I’m walking up to the door of Doctor Hannibal Lecter’s house, where I’m going to be tied to his bed to continue my training. So he can fuck me tomorrow night.” 

He had said it out loud, but quietly, after exiting his car. Just to make sure that this was real. It sounded crazy. He didn’t feel crazy though, unlike at other times. He was afraid that it wasn’t happening. He wanted it to be real and was holding onto the memories of what had happened between him and Hannibal in recent weeks and days because it was perfect and nothing could touch him in those remembrances when they were strong and fresh in his mind. And the lust in his heart was greater than the confusion in his mind. Hannibal knew what he needed. Will held that reality as a shield against the onslaught of the world.

Hannibal opened the door before Will had even the chance to knock. As soon as Will had passed the threshold, Hannibal took Will by the upper arms before he’d uttered a syllable, pressed Will powerfully against the wall, and kissed him hard, took his time sucking on Will’s lower lip, then a sharp bite and a taste of blood. Will had never seen Hannibal so savage, and felt the much stronger man move one hand to his neck, pinning him while never breaking the contact between their mouths. Hannibal’s cock, hard as stone, dug into Will’s hip. This was Hannibal showing Will what he was capable of. He could do anything he wished to Will, and any mercy he showed was a gift. A lesson. A demonstration of ownership.

Hannibal removed his hand from Will’s neck and finally broke off the desperate kiss, and Will sucked in a deep breath. The feral look left Hannibal’s eyes and his composure returned. Stepping back from Will, he smoothed his hair back into place, and said, “Will. Go upstairs to the bedroom. Remove your clothes and sit on the edge of the bed facing the door. Wait.” And with that, Hannibal swept out of the room leaving Will alone and slack-jawed. He shook off the feeling of being stunned and did as he was told.

...

In Hannibal’s sumptuous bedroom, Will Graham sat naked upon the edge of the bed as he’d been instructed. The sheet covering the bed, the folded towel, and the wooden case were present once again. Hannibal was taking his time getting upstairs to deal with him. Will wasn’t cold as the room’s temperature was comfortable, but there were goosebumps rising on his skin nonetheless. He was thinking about the night before, and the knowledge that the wooden case contained much larger instruments that would be used on him tonight. And that he would be restrained this time. Lost in his reverie, Will didn’t hear Hannibal approach in the hallway, and was startled to see him enter the room, this night fully clothed in his immaculate dark maroon suit. The devil himself? Will realized that this was not the time for imaginative musings and snapped to a more upright posture.

Hannibal had with him a set of four leather cuffs. He handed them to Will and said, “Put these on your wrists and ankles. Adjust them so they are tight enough that they do not slip but not so tight as they impede circulation.”

Will complied, trying not to allow his nervousness to cause his hands to shake, and succeeding only somewhat. He also tried to ignore how hard he was becoming. But he got them on, wrists followed by ankles, noticing that each had a small metal D-ring attached to them. Once he’d finished, Hannibal brought Will’s hands up, inspecting them and making minor adjustments to where the metal rings were situated. He looked down at Will’s hardening cock, arched an eyebrow, and twitched his upper lip. With a powerful hand, Hannibal grasped Will’s chin and brought his head up to have Will look him in the eyes. 

“Tell me, Will,” he asked with an insouciant tone, “and be very precise: why are you so strongly aroused by placing these restraints on yourself this evening?”

The penetrating gaze made Will feel more exposed than even his nakedness, but knew silence was not an option. He chose his words carefully and replied, “The cuffs are new to me. I’ve never been controlled in...such a way before. The idea of you having control excites me. I want to please you. To take anything you give me.”

Hannibal smiled and released Will’s chin. “Very well. We will see exactly how much you can take this evening. I remind you that this is not an exercise than can be rushed. We cannot go too fast, or I run the risk of harming you. I want you to be ready for me tomorrow, Will; to be properly prepared. You wish that, do you not? Good. Get on your knees. Head and shoulders on the bed, and reach towards your ankles. Face away from the door.”

As soon as Will had complied, ass placed at a most exposed and vulnerable angle facing where Hannibal was standing behind him, he felt his right wrist being clipped with a metallic snap to his right ankle, then the same immediately to his left. As a result his legs were spread quite far apart, leverage difficult; he found that rocking forwards was near impossible. Only backwards towards Hannibal. Not, he imagined, by coincidence.

Locked into place in this way, Will felt Hannibal running his large hands over his exposed ass, fingers probing at his opening. The anticipation was unbearable, but he didn’t have long to wait. As occurred last night, Will heard the wooden case being accessed; and soon, a rigid object was being pressed at his entrance again. He knew this one was bigger than the previous night’s. But Hannibal was supremely skilled and didn’t cause Will pain as the much larger training tool began to enter him, pressing slowly inside, teasing. Will began to rock backwards against the slickened object invading him, finding himself wanting more and more of it inside of him. The more he rocked back, the more Hannibal withdrew it. But the game was one of easing in and out, and Hannibal played it well, making Will think he was holding back when he was, in actuality, advancing the object further and further inside. Until finally, after Will was fucking himself desperately onto it, the rigid rubber object was all the way inside, pressing hard against Will’s prostate, deeper than he’d ever been penetrated, and he was sobbing for more, harder, deeper, please Hannibal, fuck me, yes, don’t stop, oh, fuck, yes.

Will had not even realized he’d been crying out and begging Hannibal for more, as it was not the sort of thing he was accustomed to doing. But when Hannibal had filled Will entirely with the training object to its hilt, he paused, holding it firmly and still by its handle. Then, Hannibal said, “My how you beg for it, Will. So insistent. I’ve told you that patience is required of you. This is approaching disobedience. You’ll need to be corrected.”

Slowly he removed the tool from deep inside of Will; the object was larger than the one used on him last night, but Will was completely cognizant of the fact that it was nowhere near as big as Lecter’s cock. Thinking this over, he felt another object pressing at his entrance - another plug, again bigger than last night’s, but still smaller than what he would be getting eventually. Still it stretched him more than ever, and he struggled to relax enough to accept it inside of him. Finally the plug was all the way in. Then, after a short pause, Will felt a small, smooth, pliant thing being run up and down his back, over his ass, and down the back of his thighs, which were beginning to shake quite badly.

Hannibal asked, “Do you know what this is?”

“I think...I feel like it’s leather and small. It’s a crop.” Will was excited and very afraid at this realization.

“Yes, Will. It is a crop. I will use it to administer correction when you have disobeyed me. And when I am correcting you, you will refer to me as ‘Sir.’ Yes?”

“Yes. Sir.”

Will felt so very exposed, opened more than he’d ever been, restrained, and about to be punished by this man who he did trust...didn’t he? He certainly wanted Hannibal Lecter. His very vocal expression of that was what had gotten him into this at the moment. This was Lecter’s plan for Will, and Will held onto it as tightly as a man holds driftwood lost at sea. He braced himself.

A sharp smack against his ass; followed by several more directed expertly at the same spot. It stung, but what was infinitely worse was the sensation of his ass constricting in reflex around the plug; it sent waves of need to his straining cock, and he found himself crying out wordlessly. This was the real punishment. Lecter knew exactly the effect this would have on Will, who was rapidly becoming completely undone as more and more blows were administered, in different places, then back to the first. Just when Will could stand no more, Hannibal stopped, and ran his tongue, hot and soothing, over the most red spot on Will’s ass, and it nearly sent him over the edge.

“Now, Will, are you going to behave properly? And not beg for things for which you are not ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Hannibal unclipped the cuffs from each other and Will collapsed forward on the bed, his knees sore and his thighs exhausted. Hannibal massaged them, which was lovely, but it made Will’s cock ache even more, especially as the plug was still firmly inserted. He began to suspect it was going to stay there, and his suspicions were confirmed when Hannibal turned him over onto his back.

Hannibal looked him over appreciatively, caressing Will’s face and smoothing his damp hair from his forehead. He said, “I have one last task for you before you’re ready for me tomorrow night, Will. You are to keep that inside of you until later tonight. You are to dress, drive home, tend to your dogs, and then, when you are calm and focused, think of tomorrow. Think of me fucking you, Will. Think of how I have trained you, stretched you, opened you; and think of how in spite of all of this, nothing I have done will compare to what it will really be like when I enter you for the very first time. When I slowly penetrate you to the hilt; I’ll be gentle at first, Will, but soon I won’t be able to hold back anymore, and I will truly unleash myself. The time I fucked your mouth? I was still in enough control to ensure I did not deprive you of air. When I fuck you Will, when I finally come deep inside of you, then I will possess you totally. Think of this tonight.”

With that, he left Will breathless and alone. He dressed, and then went downstairs, quite unsteady and unsure how he was going to make the drive home - with this thing inside of him, for god’s sake - and found Hannibal, quite calmly sipping wine in his sitting room.

He put his glass down and strode over to where Will was propping himself up against the doorframe. Even though he wasn’t much taller than Will, Hannibal seemed to tower over him, as he wrapped one arm around Will’s back, drawing him close, pinning Will’s erection against the sharpest part of his hip, then with his other hand, pressing against the object still inside of Will, through his clothes, making him quiver in the stronger man’s embrace. Hannibal bit Will’s neck, and sighed into his ear: “Tomorrow, Will. You’ll be here for dinner at 7. We’ll have all night. I will savor you. Now go and do as I said.”

With that, Will staggered out to his car. Driving home was pure torture. He wanted to get home as fast as possible, but recognized that this would literally be the worst possible time to get a speeding ticket. The trip from Baltimore to Wolf Trap was a repeating cycle of faster, not too fast, oh god I have to get home, don’t think about what he said, too late, faster, not too fast...and on and on, until Will was finally home. 

But even then, there was work to be done; let the dogs out and get them back inside the house, not an easy task after being cooped up for so long. Get them fed and settled down. It seemed to all take hours.

At long last everything was done and the house was quiet. But Will’s mind was not quiet and it needed to be if he was to focus. He turned the space heater all the way up, went to wash his face; when he got back to his bed, the room was warm and he could at last take off every stitch of clothing and lie down on his back, feeling the object still pressing inside of him. Now it was more pleasurable than distracting and Will used the building feeling to focus his mind and hear Hannibal’s last words to him ringing in his mind once again. He’d been right of course; nothing could prepare Will for the next night. But he tried to imagine it anyway. Hannibal’s scent, his weight as he pressed against Will’s whole body. This alone was enough to bring Will’s cock to full hardness. Will knew what it was like for Hannibal to fill his mouth and throat completely. He focused on that and took it further, now arching his back as he stroked himself closer to release. Lecter even in full ecstasy thus far had not really been anything other than mostly composed. But Hannibal had said, made an obscene promise, that when fucking him, that would no longer be the case. Will never wanted anything more than the resolution of this mystery, to feel what Hannibal’s throbbing cock felt like thrust all the way inside his ass, tight and hot around it, until...

That was enough to bring Will to a shattering orgasm, the thought of Hannibal filling him and how he would finally lose control as he did. In truth, Will could scarcely imagine it. In truth, he wouldn’t have to wait long anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in the series; it probably makes more sense if you've read the first 2. I love your comments! Not sure where this is headed after the next and final installment but this has been so amazingly fun to write.


End file.
